Adam Warlock
"Holy cow. It's the one and only Adam Warlock. That golden guy's really beside me right now. I was so darn nervous that this Sovereign bastard must've tried to destroy our great plan to save the world, protect my village and defend liberty, democracy and freedom. I want to destroy him, but that'll be suicide. Can't let this thing happen soon. I will not die for my village. I'll do my best... of what I really can." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Birth of a Warlock Adam Warlock is a Sovereign created by Ayesha in order to help her destroy the Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography Creation Following the Battle on Ego's Planet, Ayesha desired to retaliate against the Guardians of the Galaxy for stealing the Anulax Batteries and destroying several Omnicrafts. Using an advanced Birth Pod, Ayesha began creating a being capable of defeating the Guardians. While showing the Birth Pod to her chambermaid, Ayesha decided to call her creation Adam. Relationships Allies *Sovereign **Ayesha - Creator Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Advocates Category:Aliens Category:Alter-Egos Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Archenemies Category:Avengers Academy Alumnis Category:Aware Characters Category:Benevolent Characters Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Big Good Characters Category:Bio-Engineered Characters Category:Blasters Category:Bond Creators Category:Bully Slayers Category:Byronic Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Characters with a Speed of Sound Category:Characters with Astral Projector Category:Characters with Concussive Blasts Category:Characters with Cosmic Awareness Category:Characters with Counterparts Category:Characters with Energy Manipulation Category:Characters with Energy Projection Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Gifted Intelligence Category:Characters with Incalculable Strength Category:Characters with Long-Ranged Energy Projection Category:Characters with Matter Manipulation Category:Characters with Multiple Forms of Energy Projection Category:Characters with Omniscient Intelligence Category:Characters with Power Amplification Category:Characters with Self-Resurrection Category:Characters with Superhuman Agility Category:Characters with Superhuman Durability Category:Characters with Superhuman Reflexes Category:Characters with Superhuman Speed Category:Characters with Superhuman Stamina Category:Characters with Superhuman Strength Category:Characters with Version-Dependent Status Category:Characters with Virtually Indestructible Durability Characters Category:Characters with Virtually Unlimited Command of All Forms Category:Characters with Warp Speed Category:Characters without Dual Identity Category:Characters Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Chosen Ones Category:Classic Characters Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Collectors Category:Combat Masters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Commanders Category:Concussive Characters Category:Contradictory Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Creations Category:Creators Category:Cure Bringers Category:Deceased Category:Deceased by Unknown Cause Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Disaster Survivors Category:Durable Characters Category:Elementals Category:Energy Users Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Fighters Category:Flying Characters Category:Force Field Users Category:Forgivers Category:Fragmental Characters Category:Gauntlet Wielders Category:Genetically-Engineered Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Characters Category:Gladiators Category:Gold Characters Category:Gold-Haired Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Gray Zone Characters Category:Guardians Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Harmonizers Category:Hax Users Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroes' Friends Category:Humanoids Category:Hypnotists Category:Immortal Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Incalculable Characters Category:Indestructible Characters Category:Infinity Gauntlet Wielders Category:Infinity Watch Members Category:Innocence Protectors Category:Insecure Characters Category:Inspiring Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Leaders Category:Liars Category:Live Action Characters Category:Live Action Movie Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Males Category:Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Martyrs Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Masters Category:Master Orators Category:Masterminds Category:Mentally Ill Characters Category:Merciful Characters Category:Messiahs Category:Movie Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Nature Lovers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Nurturers Category:Omnipotential Characters Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Orators Category:Politicians Category:Power Collectors Category:Preservers Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Projectors Category:Protectors Category:Quantum Users Category:Reality Preservers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Rescuers Category:Resourceful Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Rulers Category:Sages Category:Saved Souls Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Secret Wars (2015) Characters Category:Silver Age of Comic Books Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Slayers Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Soul Searchers Category:Soul Users Category:Sovereigns Category:Speedsters Category:Straight Characters Category:Strategists Category:Strong-Willed Characters Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Superhumans Category:Supervillains Category:Supporters Category:Survivors Category:Swords of Sanghelios Characters Category:Symbolic Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Time Travelers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Travelers Category:Tricksters Category:Universal Church of Truth Members Category:Universal Protectors Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Unlimited Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains' Friends Category:Virtually Resourceful Characters Category:Voices of Reason Category:Warpers Category:Wayward Characters Category:White-Eyed Category:Willed Characters Category:Wise Characters